frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Panna Orzeszki/Born to die/ Rozdział III : "Czarne chmury"
Witam. Wiem, szybko się uwinęłam z następnym rozdziałem. xD W tym rozdziale będzie więcej Anna x Kristoff. Wszystko będzie też pisane w narracji Anny (tylko tym razem) . ''' '''Jako, że pod ostatnim rozdziałem nie ma komentarzy to stwierdzam, że albo macie na mnie focha za nie pisanie lub po prostu FF się nie udał. xD Teraz zrobię co w swojej mocy, żeby to nadrobić. xD Nie będę tu bardzo spoilerować ale tyle, że w tym rozdziale przedstawimy tragiczną śmierć (?) nie wiadomo kogo i poprzedzające to zdarzenia widziane oczami Anny. Dość już jednak gadania. Miłej Lektury! ~ "Born to die" Rozdział III "Czarne chmury" (Narrator : Anna.) Kilka minut po objedzie Anna i Elsa wracają do swoich pokoi. Przed nimi długie, wolne popołudnie. - ELSA!! ANNA!! - ktoś krzyczał z drugiego końca korytarza. ~~*~~ Nogi się podemną załamują ~~*~~ Słyszę głosy na korytarzu. Jest jeszcze bardzo ciemno, na nocnym niebie szaleje zorza polarna. Widuję ją tutaj często. Każdej nocy mój pokój tonie w kolorowych barwach, które tańczą zarówno na niebie jak i po ścianie mojej sypialni. Kristoff opowiadał mi kiedyś, że trolle nazywają zorzę tańcem duchów i podobno można w niej ujrzeć twarze swoich bliskich, którzy odeszli. Kiedykolwiek bym jednak nie spojrzała na nocne niebo nie widzę twarzy swoich rodziców. Myśl o zorzy odciągała mnie od rozmowy, która odgrywała się tuż za moimi drzwiami. Słyszałam tam Kristoffa, który rozmawiał z królewskim lekarzem, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. -Co z nią? - ton głosu mojego męża mieszał się zarówno z rozpaczą i obojętnością. Potem zapadła głęboka cisza. Nie trwała ona jednak długo. - Nie jest dobrze. - lekarz ciężko westchnął. - Z resztą sam już nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. - Jak to "nie wie pan" ? - Głos Kristoffa pełen był oskarżycielstwa i rozpaczy. Wyglądało to jak... kłótnia. Nigdy nie czułam w jego głosie takiego smutku. - Ekm... - doktor potrzebował czasu na zastanowienie. Nie była to miła rozmowa. - Utrata przytomności może być spowodowana niedożywieniem.- tutaj lekarz przerwał na moment.- Księżniczka nie jest w ciąży, co dokładnie sprawdziłem, więc jest to prawdopodobnie nieszkodliwe omdlenie. - N i e s z k o d l i w e o m d l e n i e? - Kristoff powtórzył ostatnie słowa doktora bardzo wyraźnie, z lekkim niedowierzaniem. - Pan sobie żartuje? Czy lekarz ją widział? Jest cała blada, ledwo żyje! - Potrzebuję narady z innymi lekarzami z innych państw. Teraz jednak muszę księcia przeprosić, mam inne zlecenia. - doktro przerwał i po prostu odszedł. Nikt go nie zatrzymał. Słyszałam jego kroki na korytarzu, które z każdą chwilą słabły aż całkiem ucichły. Nie rozumiałam o co tyle krzyku. Po obiedzie po prostu poczułam się słabo i zemdlałam a oni od razu ściągnęli tu lekarza, który zrobił sporo rabanu i teraz wszyscy plotkują, że księżniczka nie żyje. Na szczęście ja żyję i wszyscy mają się dobrze. Co prawda czuję się dość słabo i ledwo stoję, ale jutro mi przejdzie. Na pewno. Teraz jednak martwiłam się o siostrę. Nie widziałam jej na śniadaniu, ani na obiedzie. Może przyszła na kolację? Oczywiście przykuta do łóżka musiałam jeść w pokoju, więc nie mam pojęcia czy w ogóle cokolwiek dziś jadła. Krostoff obiecał mi, że jej poszuka i przyprowadzi. Teraz jednak wszystko jest nieważne. Leżę bez sił w łóżku. Jedyne o czym myślę to Elsa, kiedy mnie odwiedzi? Czy wie chociaż, że tu jestem? Może ona też mnie szuka? Do pokoju wchodzi Kristoff, zakłopotany i ze łzami w oczach. Kłodzie się obok mnie na łóżku i mocno przytula. Czuje jego ciepło. Jest wspaniale, cudownie! Nareszcie zapominam o siostrze, jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa. - Kocham cię '- wyszeptał mi do ucha, głosem pełnym czułości. - '''Ja ciebie też '- odeszepnęłam, po czym owycięczona nareszcie zasnęłam. ~~*~~ '''Padam na kolana ~~*~~ - Jeżeli rozkażesz mi zjeść jeszcze jeden kawałek ciasta, to będzie z tobą marnie! - warknął Kristoff żartobliwie, kiedy kazałam mu zjeść kolejny kawałek truskawkowego torcika. W odpowiedzi mój małżonek dostał lekki chichot. Po omdleniu czuję się już całkiem dobrze. - Witajcie, kochani! - Jack przekroczył próg jadalni całkowicie niespodziewanie. Tym razem bez Elsy. - Witaj! -Kristoff musiał mu odpowiedzieć z pełnymi ustami. Ja natomiast wpatrując się w drzwi oczekiwałam nadejścia mej siostry, która nie nadeszła wcale. ~~*~~ Moja łza niepewnie zatrzymuje się na policzku... ~~*~~ Ostatnimi dniami Kristoff stał się niezwykle cichy. Nie odzywał się do mnie wcale. Stał się niezwyle szorstki i przestał odzywać się do Elsy i Jacka. Alice odwiedzała nas tak rzadko, że prawie o niej zapomniałam. Kiedy jednak przyszła mnie odwiedzić tego wieczoru mój małżonek nakrzyczał na nią i wygonił z pokoju. Nie poznałam go, zawsze by taki miły a teraz... Zmienił się. Zaczęłam się go bać. Chyba wiedział o czymś, o czym nie wiedziałam ja. Tak musiało być. Ilokreć zadawałam mu jakiekolwiek pytania denerwował się i krzycza, że "nie powinnam tego wiedzieć". Natomiast Elsa patrzyła teraz na Kristoffa z większym strachem niż na skutki jej wybuchów agresji. Coś mi mówi, że chyba odkrył jej tajemnicę. ~~*~~ ... i spada na suknie ~~*~~ Dzień zapowiadał się spokojnie. Najpierw śniadanie pełne milczenia a następnie dużo obowiązków. Haftowałam akurat wzory na sukienkach, co uwielbiałam robić kiedy prze zokno ujrzałam go. Hans. Przez pierwsze sekundy byłam pewna, że mi się przywidziało i tak też stwierdziła. Dalsze haftowanie kwiatków na białej, delikatnej sukni szło bez przeszkód. Siedząc na parapecie w pokoju wyglądałam przez otwarte na oścież okno uwarzając, aby nie wypaść. Kwiatowe wzory na białej sukni o szerokich rękawach wyglądały bajecznie, więc od razu ją na siebie założyłam. Włosy splotłam w warkocz, taki sam jaki ma Elsa i pokazałam się Kristoffowi. Nie zwracał on jednak uwagi na mnie, jednka leżąc na łóżku w sypialni dokładnie sprawdzał nieznane mi notatki. Była to jego "Księga tajemnic zamknięta na 7 pieczęci" , jak to ją nazywał i nie miałam do niej żadnego wstępu. Leżałam obok niego, przeszkadzając w czytaniu notatek dopóki, dopóty zegar nie wybił 13:00. Pora obiadu! Obydwoje zeszliśmy do jadalni, gdzie czekała na nas Elsa. Dawno jej nie widziałam, więc moja radość była nieukrywana. Rzuciłam się jej na szyję i wytuliłam za wsze czasy. Dzisiaj była taka rzeźka, wesoła i pełna energii. Przy jedzeniu wciąż rozmawiałyśmy o tym i o tamtym. Natomiast Kristoff pozbawiony energii do życia wyszedł do łazienki. Natomiast my skończyłyśmy jeść. Wyszłyśmy na korytarz. -ELSA!!! ANNA! - ktoś krzyczał z drugiego końca korytarza a jego głos był słaby i pozbawiony sił. ~~*~~ Jack padł na ziemię tuż przed klęczącą Anną i zdumioną Elsą. W jego lewy bok był wbity nóż. Długi, ostry. Królowa wybuchła płaczem a Anna... wytarła lecącą po polickzu łzę i następnie zemdlała, może ze strachu, może na skutek szoku. Kto wie. -Straże! Straże! - Elsa krzyczała przez łzy. • Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach